With a kiss
by siany811
Summary: Summary:  After harry's and Draco's fight in the bathroom neither expected the aftermath. Draco expected to die so informed harry of his feelings now they both have to live with the events that follow for better or for worse.


Summary: After harry's and Draco's fight in the bathroom neither expected the aftermath. Draco expected to die so informed harry of his feelings now they both have to live with the events that follow for better or for worse.

A/N OK so this Is set in half blood prince but disregards most of what happen after the scene in the bathroom with Harry and Draco. Draco is very out of character in this chapter and most likely the ones after. Do not worry though we will see glimpses of the Draco we all Know and love (or is that who we love to hate?) This is Harry/Draco and therefore slash so read at your own caution. There will be other pairings as well which will become clear as the story progresses. Most likely RL/SB because as if I could kill sirius off.. It will all become clear in the first couple of chapters why he did not (or did he?) fall through the veil or at least once I decide myself LOL. Ok read on and a review will be lovely but I won't force you as if I could anyway!

Chapter one; can't fight this feeling

It may have been the dumbest thing harry had ever done in his short life. Muttering that one word under the title "for enemies" but he had done it and now he had to face the consequences; one Draco Malfoy lying bleeding, dying on the dirty bathroom floor. Nobody could of predicted the events that followed or the changes one spell, albeit one dangerous damaging spell, can make.

Sectumsempra!

Harry had not thought about what the spell would do once it had struck Draco and to be honest when the spell had spilled forth from his lip he hadn't cared, however once the crimson red blood had started gushing from the lacerations Harrys magic had caused to Draco's pearly white skin the rivalries, arguments and petty fights from the last 5 years seeped away and were washed down the drain along with Draco's pure blood.

The first wood uttered from Harrys lips wasn't one he used often or with pleasure; "fuck," but suited the situation down to a tee.

Harry rushed over to Draco avoiding the debris left in the wake of their dual and knelt down beside Draco once he reached his side.

"Malfoy, Malfoy please say something!"

"I... I will if you let me get a word in edgeways," Draco replied breathlessly.

"only you could act like a Prat when you could be dying!" Harrys voice was broken with a sob with the last word. He was preparing himself to kill a man, but not like this never like this. Malfoy a mere boy who apart from a few choice words, pranks and manipulated in to becoming a soldier for Voldemort who didn't deserve to die like this.

"if I'm dying can you at least call me Draco, harry."

"Draco, Harry spoke, rolling the word round his tongue as if it was foreign, before his hero complex he was constantly told he had kicked in. "Draco, your not going to die, I'll get madame Pomfrey, Snape someone who can help you." harry rose, hesitation plaguing his form not wanted to leave the broken teenager on the bathroom floor but knowing he had to get help. Draco made the decision for him when he reached out a shaking, feeble hand to grasp hold of Harrys wrist.

"wait, I need to talk to you before you go, just incase..." the sentence went unfinished, both parties knowing the ending, the unspoken words.

"Draco, please I have to go you need help!" Harrys voice gradually rising, the seriousness of the situation sinking in.

"harry it dark magic and like most dark magic, it aim is to make the recipient suffer as much as possible. Before killing them, me. We have a bit of time for me to get one or two things off my chest with just the two of us here." in truth Draco had no idea of the intention of the spell cast but if he did die he knew he could not do it with the feelings and weight carried around in his chest since first meeting the brunette in madame Malkins robe shop all those years ago.

Hesitation once again struck harry, but he slowly sank to the floor, believing Draco's word as well as curiosity taking over, well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat and nothing could of prepared harry for Draco's confession that would soon follow. But first of all he knew he must do something to help Draco and his severe blood loss. As if reading his mind Draco spoke;  
>"there's a spell that will restore the blood I've lost and another to stem the blood loss and with the severity of the dark magic should last about ten minutes. Plenty of time to tell you everything I need to though."<p>

"tell me then!" harry demanded patience wearing thin.  
>Draco laugh but uttered sounded closer to a wheeze or a pain filled moan and said; "so hot headed, get your wand first harry."<p>

Of course, his wand lay forgotten behind him after he dropped it as if it had burnt him after casting the spell. He stumbled to get it, unwilling to leave the blondes side for even a second longer than necessary.  
>"Okay," Draco spoke although it was painful to do so "First we need to stem the blood loss," Draco spoke the incarnation and Harry repeated it with no problems, determination ensuring he did not mess up the spell with either his pronunciation or the wand movement. Next Draco instructed Harry on the spell to decrease the blood flow on the more serious wounds, In truth, the spells only cast a temporary time lapse on the dark magic seeping through his wounds and whatever was going to happen still would, the effects only being delayed slightly.<p>

"OK now that that's done you can tell me anything you like without me worrying your going to die on me!" Harry tried to inject some humor into the situation as well as some hope. It was probably unsuccessful though. The seriousness would probably double as well after Draco confession.

"Right, I can't promise to be as eloquent as one would like to be given what I am bout to tell you, but given the circumstances I think we can both understand that and let it slide." Harry looked like he was about to interrupt but Draco slowly raised his hand to stop him. "Please let me get all this out and once I finished you can say and do what you want. Even leave me her to perish and I promise you no matter what happens I won't hold it against you. Whether in this life or the next." Of course Harry wanted to interrupt again but he forced him self not to. No matter what pranks and name calling Draco and done over the years he deserved to be heard now. Harry owed it to him.

"OK so I feel like a muggle song right now. Have you heard of it; Can't fight this feeling?" Draco didn't wait for an answer but it had a faraway expression on his face as if he was hearing the song mentally. In truth he was. In the past few weeks and months this song had been playing on non stop repeat in his head and instead of it annoying him he now drew strength from it.

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I am still afraid to let it flow_

_what started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Of course Draco knew he and harry had never been friends but the song seem to be written for him in his time of turmoil. He took a deep breath and started to tell Harry all of his feelings that he had bottled up for so long.

"I've never hated you Harry, not from the first time I met you, not even when you rejected my friendship in first year. It hurt like hell and I've always be taught to fight back against those that hurt you and I did. I threw everything at you but I didn't hate you. I hated that I hurt you with my word and the things I've done to you because despite everything my want for you has never changed. It started at my wanting you to be my friend and house mate. I never hated Granger and Weasly either. I am not saying I particularly like them but that's mainly because they have things that I have craved for my whole life. But that's a story for another time." Draco had to pause here and take strength from the next part of the well known song that just kept on playing in his mind;

"_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight _

_You're a candle in the window_

_on a cold dark winters night_

_and I'm getting closer that I ever thought I might._

Draco tried to translate his feelings that were put in the song so eloquently, into words as best as he could.

"Harry I always long to see you across the great hall, the glares just for show. Your smile warms me up no matter that it is never directed at me. And you are my light and make me never want to become what my father has become, what he was forced to become by his own father." Draco looked up to Harry to see a look of realization dawning on his face but it also held an edge of confusion. Draco could not think of anything else to say, so he just repeated the words etched clearly in his minds eye. Blaise had always told him he had a good singing voice.

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore"_

Harry looked up in shock at the sound of Draco's singing voice. It was very breathy and slightly off key, but couldn't find anything else to described except as beautiful.

"_I've forgotten what I started fighting for _

_its time to bring this ship in the shore_

_and throw away the oars _

_Harry, I can't fight this feeling anymore (Draco decided not to brave the baby at the end.)_

Draco finally spoke the words he had been getting at. " I love you harry. Please forgive me."

Before Harry had the chance to ask what for or even think it, Draco had pushed up using the last bit of strength he could and placed his lips against Harry's in a gentle but firm kiss.

Harry sat there dumbstruck as Draco slipped in and out of consciousness and he did not even realize Snape was working tirelessly over his prone God Son using all his efforts to save the boy he saw as a son. Harry had not even noticed him enter the bathroom.

It was on the 5th sharp call of "Potter" that finally brought him out of his state of shock and he once again took in his surroundings. He guessed Snape had pushed him out of his position kneeling next to Draco and he went to force his way back there but Snape instructed him to go and warn Madame Pomfery of the imminent arrival. He did but not before striding over Draco, placing and soft kiss on his forehead with a whispered 'I forgive you.'

It was only Snape's years of practise of composure that he did not go into a similar state of shock as Harry.

He was obviously not the only one who had heard Harry. Draco did and he let the darkness over take him, willingly and with a slight smile on his face.

A/N 2; like? love? Hate?

Anyway any criticisms let me know as I always want to make my writing as good as it can be. And if anyone would like to beta let me know. I truly hate editing my own stuff! As I aam sure you can tell.


End file.
